1. Field of the Invention:
The invention pertains to the chemical pesticide field.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Derivatives of benzotriazoles have been described and evaluated in the literature as antimicrobials, antimalarials, anti-inflammatory agents, ultraviolet absorbers, optical bleaches and plant growth regulators.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,579 (1966) describes and claims 2-[6-(2-propynyloxy)-m-tolyl]-2H-benzotriazole, said to be useful as a pesticide for the control of insects, fish worms, bacteria, fungi, roundworms, beetles, roaches, blight and minnows. However no biological evaluation data are given in this patent except for minnows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,334(1974) discloses isomeric mixtures of N,N-dimethyl-1H-benzotriazole-1-carboxamide and N,N-dimethyl-2H-benzotriazole-2-carboxamide and claims a method for the control of Aphids by using said isomeric mixtures. Evaluation data provided in the patent clearly show that the isomeric mixtures described are almost totally ineffective for the control of other insect or acarid pests. The patent does not suggest the ovicidal-larvicidal activity of the compounds of the present invention.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 490,526 filed July 22, 1974 discloses the compounds useful in the present invention as herbicidally effective agents.